I Belong to You
by naniya9501
Summary: What if Jonathan succeeded in forcing Clary to drink the demon blood from the Mortal Cup? Jonathan, Jace, and Clary manage to escape the Seventh Sacred Tomb. Four years later, Clary realizes that her heart is battling between the boy she'd once loved, Jace Wayland, and the boy she's falling for right now, her own brother.
1. Consumed in Darkness

The darkness was consuming her – swallowing her as a whole. Clarissa felt every inch of her muscles screaming and her lungs contracting, but she lay there in silence as she pleaded that this would all go away. That when she woke up it would have all been a dream. But the darkness was still consuming her and it was dragging her down with it. And the piercing pain didn't stop. Her heart pace quickened at the deafening noise around her. The sound of metal clanging, the sound of chaos, and most importantly, the screams of her name. She recognized the voice. It was Jocelyn. She felt dread and desperation at her mother's voice.

_No! Clarissa! Get 'off' me! Clarissa! I need to- I need to get to her! Clarissa! She needs me!_

But she couldn't do anything. She tried forcing her eyes open, ignoring the excruciating pain she felt whenever she tried to move, but without success. She felt like crying, but most importantly, she was scared. She was scared of what she would become. Would her forest green eyes go away and replace itself with dark black ones the shade of midnight, like the ones Jonathan has? Would she feel the urge to plunder and kill and bathe in blood like Jonathan? Would she even remember the people she love? Her mother, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus, and... Jace. She whimpered at the thought of his name. She wanted to cry - it was all her fault. If she hadn't stopped him from turning himself in. If she had just _listened _to him. _Listened _to what he wanted - what _her _Jace wanted. He told her he'd rather die than become the other Jace again. And she... A broken sob broke out despite the stabbing pain. It was all her fault.

_... To love is to destroy Clarissa. It's all your fault. Yes. You were blinded by love. A foolish mistake. _

She recoiled at the velvety whisper in her mind. It wasn't her.. but it _was _her. Clarissa felt dread. She was turning into a demon - like Jonathan. She could feel her angelic blood fighting against the demon ichor, against the foreign blood, but to no avail. The demon blood Jonathan made her drink was no ordinary blood. It was the blood directly from Lilith. And Clarissa felt the demon ichor surging through her body slowly as the seconds passed. She clenched her teeth and felt a tear slowly fall down from her cheek. She will _not _give in. She _will not _become another Jonathan. She had to stay strong. She had to.. She had to save Jace - _her _Jace. But her will was faltering, and she felt her eyes rolling up and she was falling into the pitch black abyss once again.

* * *

Simon stared at the ground. Maryse and the others were searching the cave for demons or other dark shadowhunters but it seemed like they were all dead now. That didn't matter to him. He clutched Glorious's hilt and blamed himself. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop Jonathan from feeding Clary that black ichor. He couldn't stop Jace escape with Clary and Jonathan. And more over, he couldn't stop blaming himself for not being able to get to Jonathan. He felt his eye sting and he managed to blink down the tears as Isabelle approached him. She didn't say anything but lock her hands in his pale cold ones. Her eyes were wary, but the warm brown irises seemed to soothe Simon. But his emotions plunged down again as he saw Maia trying to calm down a deranged looking Jocelyn.

Streams of tears fell from Jocelyn's eyes and she couldn't stop her hands and knees from shaking. Her knees finally gave in and before she knew it she collapsed on the floor. Maia grabbed her, firmly, and kept telling her it was alright. But even Maia knew that nothing was alright. Nothing. Her heart broke at the thought of Clary and what she would become. She glanced at Jordan, who was at the far end of the cave with Maryse and the other werewolves from his clan. Though she was relieved he was fine, she couldn't help but feel impotent and weak, and she was sure everyone was feeling those emotions right now. They have lost Jace again, and they have lost Clary.

Alec was with Magnus, helping Magnus clean up his bloody wounds. Like Maia, though they were joyous to see each other again - alive, but there was no time for a jubilee. Simon couldn't get to Jonathan and use Glorious, and they have lost Jace again, now with Clary. Alec closed his eyes and shuddered at the image of Jonathan forcing the Mortal Cup on Clary's lips. Clary struggled hard, but her arms were locked in Jace's. She couldn't have done anything. Magnus was thinking of the same thing, and his eyes saddened at the thought.

Simon flinched at the thought of Clary and what she would become. But he pushed the thought away. She was still Clary. She was his friend. Nothing could change that.

"We'll get her back." Isabelle lightly put her hand on his shoulder and her eyes were gleaming as if she was trying hard not to cry. Simon put his hands on top of Isabelle's that was on his shoulder. "We'll get both of them back."

* * *

Clary fluttered her eyelids open and frowned. She didn't enjoy much of her sleep and she was irritated by her nightmares that she was getting so frequently these days. She knew what they were - the debris of her humanity still trying to get to her in her sleep in broken pieces in her dreams. Four years has passed and she still dreams about that day when she had her transformation. She sighed and went to the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

A pale faced girl with flaming red hair looked back at her. She was pretty, no doubt, and her mischievous black eyes gave her an exotic look. She stared into herself when she heard a soft velvety voice from behind. "Admiring yourself sister?" Jonathan drawled and flashed a cocky grin at her. He was leaning against her door frame with amusement on his face. She blinked in irritation and he drew near. And they soon looked at each other through the mirror, standing side by side. "We look so alike." Jonathan rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed, "of course. We're brothers and sisters. And we're made for each other." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her reflection with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

He was about to peck her cheek when she said - "Get off me." And She stomped on his feet, none too lightly, and exited the bathroom to put on some clothes. Jonathan smirked at the gesture. "Where's Jace?" She questioned, struggling to clasp her bra. "On an errand." He said as he deftly locked the clasp in place. For some reason, after her transformation, she had no trouble with Jonathan being around her even when she was almost naked. Being comfortable around him was one thing, not submitting to the demon blood entirely was another. She didn't feel compelled to do whatever Jonathan wanted her to, and she was glad at that. She frowned at the thought of Amatis, after her transformation, calling Jonathan _master_. She shuddered at the thought and tucked the thought away to the corner of her mind.

"He's not your dog you know. Stop compelling him to do every little thing for you." She snapped in irritation. Even after her transformation, she still had lingering emotions for Jace. While the demon inside of her recoiled at the emotion of love, her remaining angel blood struggled to maintain the emotion. She tried to stay indifferent so Jonathan wouldn't notice. "Clary! That's impossible! Me? Treat Jace as a dog? He's practically our _brother_. What do you think I am?" Jonathan widened his eyes and smacked his hands over his chest, feigning hurt. _An arrogant, evil, selfish, evil AGAIN, demon. _She muttered quietly in her mind without facing him. She was now dressed in a comfortable shirt with black leggings. "Let's go." Clary murmured as she went out of the room. Jonathan smirked and yelled out the door, "Can't wait to slam you on the floor again Clary!" Clary rolled my eyes at the comment and made her way through the training room.

Clary arrived at a large spacious room, the walls were white with images of the angel Raziel, the mortal cup, the sword... She looked around with boredom and sighed how the room screamed _Valentine_. The house she, her brother, and Jace were staying in was a house left, surprisingly, for herself by Valentine. She didn't know Valentine even bothered to leave anything for her since they've never actually shared a decent conversation without all the tears and bloodshed, but Jonathan had told her. After her transformation, the three arrived at this house using a portal. The house could sift through dimensions, much like Jonathan's house Clary had destroyed.

She walked over to the weapons room and picked up her favorite dagger. Though the dagger was small, Clary could still inflict serious wounds on the opponent with it. It was also a family heirloom, one left by Valentine, another shocking surprise. Jonathan gave it to her a week after she transformed, with a note that him and Jace have similar daggers given to them by Valentine. She snorted at the thought of Valentine as a caring and giving father. After all, she killed the man herself for Christ's sake. Well, Raziel did.

Clary worked on her stretches and flips when Jonathan entered the room humming _You are my sunshine_. She narrowed her eyes and threw a dagger with inhumane speed. The dagger swooshed past Jonathan's cheek and stuck on an image of Raziel's eyes. All the while, Jonathan didn't even flinch an inch. "Well, sister I know that you are on the urge to kill me every morning. But do note that if you kill me, you kill Jace." He shrugged lightly as he walked over to the weapons room. She knew his threats were unnecessary, because even if she threw a dagger towards his heart with all her might, she knew that Jonathan could simply catch the dagger all the while humming _You are my sunshine _and reading the _Encyclopedia of Downworlders and Demons_.

She sighed and lifted herself up as Jonathan walked out of the weapons room with his favorite 8-inch long dagger dangling lightly on his sheath. She braced herself and stared at Jonathan. He stared back in amusement, and then it started. The demon in him started to rear its ugly head and force demon blood pounding through his veins. He loved the feeling of that. Though he didn't feel like himself, he still liked his demonic side take over whenever he was having a fight. He loved submitting to the black shadow inside of him and the feel of the adrenaline boost giving him energy. Clary made a soft sigh as she saw her brother's eye turn three shades darker. Every inch of her muscles were screaming _danger _but it's not like she could do anything, but fight. She could submit to her demon self too, if she wanted, but her demon self proved be more difficult to submit to than she thought. She frowned and gave up and tried to concentrate. She knew that the person standing in front of her wasn't Jonathan anymore. He already submitted to the evil inside of him.

They were observing each other, slowly going around in circles. Trying to detect the smallest hint of weakness. Jonathan was growing restless, and Clary knew it by the suffocating rage Jonathan was emitting. She was growing impatient too. She had to admit - even in his demon form, Jonathan was a professional fighter. He didn't let Clary find any of his weak spots. She frowned in frustration.

Then, as if on cue, both launched towards each other's direction. Clary threw a punch, without success, as Jonathan moved behind her back in inhumane speed. And in a second she was on the ground with Jonathan's hand slamming her body and head grinding on the floor. She snarled. "1-0" Jonathan whispered to her ear before getting himself up.

She felt her rage build up as she unsheathed her dagger. Uriel, she murmured, and the dagger flared up, emitting light. She saw Jonathan do the same, and he faced her, pointing the 8-inch dagger towards her. She launched herself towards him again, got low to the ground, and swiped the back of his legs with her feet, trying to make him fall down. He seemed to lose his balance, but he didn't fall. With an animalistic growl, he shoved her into a wall and landed a savage blow to her chest and ribcage with his dagger's hilt. Clary felt a crack and gasped from the pain. She clenched her teeth and she struggled to maintain conscious.

She was in a dangerous situation and she knew it. Jonathan had her pinned to the wall and was continuously pummeling brutal blows to her side. In desperation she saw Jonathan's blind spot and she swirled and elbowed him in the chest while smashing her fist on his face. He staggered backwards, and she kicked the wall and landed another punch below his ribcage using the momentum. She heard a loud crack and allowed her self a brief smile in satisfaction. Jonathan tried to maintain balance but Clary was faster - she twisted his arms and in seconds, she drove them both on the floor, her in top of Jonathan's chest. Jonathan black eyes glinted in fury and anger as she smirked ruthlessly down upon him. "1-1" She whispered while struggling to stand up.

Then, Jonathan grabbed her arms and pulled her down, driving her on the floor with him. She hit the wooden floor face down, and blinked furiously and tried to register the pain. Before she could flip herself around and get up, Jonathan was on top of her, pinning her wrists down. She growled at the pain Jonathan's weight was inflicting on her. Her bruises and cuts screamed in protest. He let out a soft chuckle at her feeble struggles. "2-1. I win sister." He purred, his lips on Clary's ear while his dagger was drawing blood on Clary's cheeks. His eyes had a malevolent glint as he licked Clary's blood that was now dribbling off her chin. Clary snarled, unbelievable of what just happened. She let him win _again_. And he wasn't going to let go of this victory for days - or possibly weeks. Jonathan gently stroked her hair before getting off of her. "It was a close one though. Almost let you win." he smirked before going out of the training room, leaving Clary on the floor.

Clary stomped upstairs to her room and bolted the room shut. She got her stele out and started drawing runes around her door that set up wards around her room. She was embarrassed and ashamed, and she wasn't going to let Jonathan just slink into her room and laugh at her. Or worse, Jace. She then registered her pain as she slowly walked into the bathroom. She shuddered at her reflection on her mirror. She looked horrible. Bruises were blossoming all over her body as if she was surrounded by blue flowers, and both her elbows had angry red swells. Even worse, she felt like she cracked a rib or two, as well as sprained both her wrists. She glared at her reflection furiously before turning away to fill the tub with hot steaming water. She decided that she wouldn't heal herself until she was capable of winning her brother. Which was not, she noted, definitely wasn't today.

"Well, look who's up and about again." Jonathan looked at her with a smug smile then his smile vanished into nothingness as he stared at her. His eye had a dangerous black glint. "Why didn't you heal yourself?" He questioned, but Clary simply ignored him. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, refusing to show any sign of pain or weakness, and poured herself a cup of icy water. "Where's Jace?" She asked stubbornly and she felt Jonathan's anger rising. He scowled and within seconds he was back from his room to the downstairs kitchen again, this time with his silver stele. "Never mind Jace," he spat, "Give me your hand." Clary knew better. "No." She said, as she tucked both her hands in her pocket. She was still irritated that she lost today's sparring he thought, and he frowned in annoyance. "Clary.. . . Now." Clary turned to face her brother to glare at him but as she saw the churning unfathomable sea of darkness set in his midnight black eyes, she relented to his soft velvety voice. She sighed softly and gave him her hand letting him draw the iratze on her hand. And she immediately felt the pain subsiding, gently ebbing away. She closed her eyes in relief as she felt the cuts stitching back itself and her cracked ribs healing itself slowly.

"There. Wasn't so hard wasn't it?" He smiled wickedly and pulled her over to the sitting room, his hands interlocked in hers. We have the same hands, she realized. Long and White. Perfect for an artist. She rolled her eyes as she remembered what she said today morning in the bathroom: _We look alike _and when Jonathan smirked at the comment. _We're made for each other, _he said. She knew what intent he had when he said that - she knew his feelings towards her weren't purely towards a person who was his sister. She knew he loved her as a woman, as his mate, as his soul partner. The demon blood in her veins screamed for him, longing his embrace and the savage kiss he gave her the night before the war four years ago. But her angelic blood was in conflict with her new demon self, and prevented her from telling Jonathan about her needs towards him. Her angelic blood, her past self, still screamed for Jace. And until she was sure she could control this conflict, she wasn't going to do anything - she was going to act indifferent towards both of them.

Jonathan sat down on the leather sofa getting out a copy of _Morbid Humors, _ignoring Clary's snort. Clary retrieved her sketchbook on the shelf and flipped to a blank page while making herself at ease next to Jonathan on the leather sofa. She frowned, staring at the blank page, thinking of what to draw.

Hours passed and Jace was _still _not home. What's taking him so long? Jonathan scowled as he moved his fingers to turn a page of the book. Then he felt a soft thump and noticed Clary's sketchbook has fallen to the floor. He looked at Clary and realized she's fallen asleep. She was gently dozing off with her head in an awkward uncomfortable position. He sighed and put his book back on the shelf with Clary's sketchbook when he saw she was drawing.

There was Jace, he could see, with golden blond locks falling down his ears, pale golden eyes, his body in a majestic and proud posture. He saw himself and Clary, both with midnight dark eyes. His hair was of silvery blond, and Clary's hair was in fiery soft curls, coming down to her waist. The three all had white angel wings. He smirked at the illustration. We aren't angels, he wanted to tell Clary. We are the fallen angles. He took out a black colorpencil from Clary's pencil case and started to smudge the wings into black. He stared at the tainted image in satisfaction.

He then looked back at Clary, still sleeping in an awkward position. He sighed and wrapped his arms under her head and legs, gently carrying her upstairs into her room. She fidgeted and Jonathan froze for a second, afraid he might've awoken her. But she remained asleep, and he pushed Clary's door with his shoulders allowing himself inside. Her room was a mess, he noted. Color pencils were on the floor everywhere, her bed sheets unmade, her weapons were stacked in a messy pile, and there were bandages covered in blood on the bathroom floor. _Jace is going to throw a fit, _he thought. He took Clary to her bed and set her down gently.

He marveled at her beauty. She was beautiful. Her fingers that were so similar to his. Her long eyelashes. Her distinct cheekbones. Her pale face. Her red hair. They were his. She was his. And nothing could change that, he thought stubbornly. His lips curved into a smile as he lowered himself to plant a kiss on Clary's cheek. She stirred but remained asleep. He inhaled Clary's sweet scent and whispered into her ear. _I love you Clary. I know you do too. _


	2. We are Tainted

**hello everyoneee I totally forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter so- **

**[ Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or its characters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.] XD**

**I hope you don't think my chapters are too long or tedious. I tend to just zone out when I'm writing and they just become longer and longer the more I zone out. I hope my first chapter wasn't too confusing or anything.**

**Just a brief explanation: Jonathan succeeded in forcing Clary to drink the demon blood (CoLS) and she transformed (like Amatis, into a dark shadowhunter, but not really into Jonathan's slave). They are currently on a run(4 years have passed since the incident), and Jonathan didn't really do anything significant just ****_yet_****. They are still lurking in the shadows. (****I decided to leave out the part where Maryse receives the broken angel wings btw.)**

**Thank you for all your amazing comments, follows, and favorites. Keep reading. Enjoy.**

**ps. Alec doesn't meet Maureen in my story. Just forget all about that rogue vampire.**

* * *

Simon Lewis was bored. He was in Jordan's apartment blankly staring into the black TV screen. Though he moved out a couple of years ago and went back home, Luke and Rebecca helping him make things alright for his mom, he still came here often because the familiar room gave him comfort and relief. But right now wasn't the moment he felt relief. He felt damn uncomfortable. He could hear Maia and Jordan inside the room making an awful lot of noise he didn't want to comprehend. He frowned at the fact that his vampire senses made his hearing abilities sharp and acute. He sighed and stood up and checked his phone. 5 past 8. He should go, he thought. He promised Isabelle and Alec to meet at Magnus's house. He only sighed there would be no more drama between Magnus and Alec, and he hoped that Magnus won't bring in another guy inside his apartment during their meeting just so he could make Alec jealous. His eyebrows knitted as he felt a pang in the heart, as he realized Clary and Jace won't be there. Even after four years, it was difficult to acknowledge both of them gone.

He closed the apartment door softly behind him as he started his long stride towards Magnus's house. He could remember is clearly. The time they lost Sebastian, Jace, and Clary with them. They informed the Clave immediately, and for one whole year the Clave commissioned hundreds of Shadowhunter groups in search for Clary and Jace, or any evil signs of Sebastian. But there was nothing - Literally _nothing_. It seemed like they've never existed. They waited a long time, hoping for any evil traces of Sebastian. They believed that Sebastian was just staying low for a while, and would show up soon with an even bigger army of dark Shadowhunters. But nothing happened. Hope turned to despair, and it soon led the Clave to believe that they were gone for good. Simon felt anger build up in his chest as he thought of how stupid the Clave was to think that. The Clave eventually retreated all forces and left only one group: Alec and Isabelle's to deal with the problem. Another idiotic strategy, believing that Alec and Isabelle's group alone could fix this catastrophe.

Simon frowned at how everyone was pained to hear the message from the Clave - That they were just going to give up. Just like that. Isabelle spent months locked up in her room, refusing to come out. When Simon eventually persuaded her to let himself inside, Isabelle spent the whole day sobbing, all the while Simon clutching her so she won't collapse. It was worse for Alec since he had to deal with his breakup and with Jace and Clary's disappearance. I guess Jocelyn handled it the worst, Simon thought. And he remembered how Jocelyn started to fall apart when the investigation was going around in circles. Luke offered to take her faraway, like Swiss, away from the Institute and just spend a year there just to forget everything. But Jocelyn refused. She will go nowhere without Clary, she stated. And her word was final. Simon took it pretty badly too, but despite all that he refused to believe Clary was really gone. Clary and Jace were both out there. And they needed us, he thought, his lips pursed in a straight line.

****Simon knocked on the warlock's door and the door opened within seconds. "You're late." Alec said, his expressions troubled and annoyed. Simon inwardly sighed as he wondered Magnus had brought in another stranger inside his apartment to annoy Alec. But there was no one except Isabelle and Magnus himself. Isabelle was on the sofa, wrapping her legs with both her arms, staring out the window. As Simon came into the sitting room she smiled and made room for Simon and allowed him to put his arm around her. "So. We have all gathered I see." Magnus entered the room and Simon tried not to squint his eyes from the astonishingly bright sequined robe Magnus was wearing. It was blinding, and... _He looks like a real wizard - _Simon thought and flinched as Magnus turned his gazing eyes at him as if he read Simon's mind.

"Any news?" Isabelle asked hopefully. Alec was on the other end of the couch in silence, with his eyes closed. It had been 3 years since they've held private meetings in Magnus's apartment, and whenever Isabelle would ask for any news, Magnus would say no. Though Simon also hoped for a tiniest piece of news, a part of him whispered that there would be none.

"In fact, there is." A deadly silence consumed the area as Isabelle and Simon both gasped in unison. Alec froze and his eye opened wide at the news. "There was a sighting-" Magnus continued, "of Jace. In Paris."

* * *

_To love is to destroy. Clary. It's all you're fault. If you hadn't.. Clary.. It's all you're fault.. Then Jace would have..._

Clary awoke with a start. Her room was dark and her pulse was racing fast. She was panting, and she realized she was drenched in cold sweat. She ruffled her hair and hugged her legs with both her arms. She hated how the nightmares were intensifying every night. The debris from her humanity still tugged at her heart, paining her, tormenting her mind and soul. She realized that it was 3AM and decided she couldn't go back to sleep like this. She would get nightmares if she falls asleep, she thought, and groaned as she got out of bed. Although Jonathan healed her with her iratze, she still felt like she pulled a muscle or two from yesterday's sparring. _I'll just spend time in the training room, or drawing_, she thought.

She went into the bathroom and splashed herself with cold water and her headache slowly ebbed away into nothingness. Clary was staring into her reflection when she saw _her_. Her other self.

Clary's midnight black eyes widened in disbelief. Her other self was staring back at Clary, her forest green eyes glistening in tears. Clary's felt her mind exploding - was she having hallucinations now? She rubbed at the bathroom mirror trying to make the other reflection disappear. Splashed some more cold water on her face and blinked, only to find that the other reflection remained, staring at Clary. Clary remained still, and both stared back at each other in deadly silence. The other girl suddenly made a noise, a gurgly one, and coughed up black blood. All the while continuing to stare at Clary with her wide green eyes.

Clary screamed in shock and threw a punch towards the mirror, and the mirror cracked into a million small pieces. Its glass shards flying everywhere. Her knuckles were bruised and were bleeding, her arms and face cut from the shards, and she stepped on one of the glass shard, but she didn't care. She sighed in relief as she realized the girl disappeared. She felt a swoosh and realized Jace was by her side. "What happened?" His eyes were wide in alarm and he carried Clary out of the bathroom, its floor now covered in bloody shards. She felt numb and she tried to swallow her saliva but her throat was terribly dry. And most of all - she was scared.

Jace tried to place her on top of her bed but Clary wouldn't let go. She hugged Jace's waist strongly and Jace felt her shiver slightly. He lowered his eyes and began stroking her back mumbling soothing words. "Clary. You're hurt Let me draw the iratze on you. Let go." Jace murmured, but without success. Clary wouldn't let go. She was terrified. Terrified of the human feelings she always felt whenever she woke up from her nightmares, her raw feelings towards Jace, the emotions she had when she was the old Clary, exposed. She shook her head stubbornly, refusing to let go.

Jace frowned as he looked at her bloody knuckles and the glass shards deeply stuck on her legs and feet. More of all, he was pained. When Jonathan forced the demon blood into her, he hadn't realized that Clary would become void of the emotions of love she felt for Jace. After her transformation... She was different. She still cared about Jace, but she just didn't.. _Love_ him anymore. It was hard for him to admit it, but it was true. She would still whisper words of love to him, and they would still make out, but she too, knew better. But there were times when she revealed her raw human emotions towards him, like now, and it pained him and confused him. Pained him because he knew she would go back to the indifferent Clary. Confused to how he should act towards her in times like this. He still loved her and would do anything to get the old Clary back. The old Clary whom he shared intimate kisses with, the one who would laugh at his jokes, the one who would let his hands mindless touch her locks of red hair. But it won't happen. Because the old Clary was against him and Jonathan. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a sigh from Clary's doorway.

"Really, sister. This is the _fifth_ time you broke your bathroom mirror. I've known you enjoyed _admiring _yourself, but surely not like this."

Jonathan was leaning against Clary's doorframe, twiddling his silver stele around his long white fingers. The moon light cast a silvery glow to his hair, accentuating his beautiful pale features. When Clary remained silent, but shivering in Jace's embrace, he sighed again and made three long strides towards her bed in mere two seconds. He frowned as he inspected her wounds and told Jace to move over so he could draw the iratze on her arm. Jace complied and shifted to make room for Jonathan. All the while Clary remained silent and shivering with her eyes shut tightly. Refusing to meet any of their stares. She fluttered her eyes open when she felt the pain slowly subsiding, gently ebbing away, but she refused to open her mouth.

"Care to explain?"

Jonathan demanded. His voice was soft and was the sound was a purr of a kitten. But she knew better. Jonathan was suppressing his fury, and there was a dangerous malevolent glint to his midnight eyes that were so alike with Clary's. She flinched and shook her head. She knew Jonathan was mad at her but she stubbornly refused to explain what the chaos was all about. Her heart still had that gentle but piercing pain, the one she always felt when she felt the raw human emotions crash into her in waves after her nightmare. She refused to let anyone - even Jace to find out.

"It's fine. You're alright now." Jace told her with a sincere look and grabbed her hand, sending his warmth creep up into her cold heart. It felt relieving. She weakly smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I'm not alright. It's 3:30 in the morning." Jonathan growled and managed to glare at her. She smiled and said "Sorry brother."

Despite her apologies Jonathan was still angry. She was such a fragile little thing. He couldn't believe that she was actually a one who drank Lilith's blood. She was supposed to be strong, like him. Instead she would refuse to heal herself whenever she lost in spar with him, and break mirrors in the middle of the night and get hurt. What was _that _about? It's been going on for nearly a month, and she still refused to explain. He ruffled his silver blond his frustration and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"I'm tired to even go back to my room. I'm staying." He announced and he went silent. Clary stared at her brother and narrowed her eyes. She knew it was a lie. He was suspicious that she would make a ruckus again. She shook her head in irritation and her eyes met Jace's. They both stared at each other in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. But.. It was definitely something she didn't need at a moment like this. A moment when she felt her emotions were all out of order. Jace broke away first, but she saw the burning longing in his eyes for a fracture of a second. She sighed inwardly, "Staying?" He smiled tiredly and collapsed next to Jonathan and became silent. She stared at the two boys collapsed on her bed next to her. Her heart still paining as if a million needles were poking her raw chest.

She stared out the window then back at Jonathan and Jace. Jace seemed to have fallen deep into his sleep again. And his lips were curved into a gentle smile, the smile that warmed her heart even when she transformed. A smile crept up to her face as she stared at Jace. _He looks like a peaceful lion_, she remarked, chuckling inwardly. She soon collapsed on the bed herself, but she couldn't fall asleep. She shifted uncomfortably and suddenly realized Jonathan was very close to her. His breathing was steady and even, and she shifted herself into a position so she could lie facing her brother.

The moonlight was casting a silvery glow to her brother's hair and it looked like his hair was shimmering, emitting a low glow, and she began to admire her brother's features that were so alike hers. She raised her hand and gently, with a feather touch, traced her hands down from his hair, to the deep crescent of his eyes, his tall nose, and stopped shortly on his red lips.

_We belong together-_ a dark voice whispered in her heart. She clutched at the bed sheets. He is her _brother_. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern is her _brother_ for Christ's sake. By the Angel, he was her _brother_. They had the same blood flowing in their veins and while her head was screaming _get a grip Clary, _her demon self was screaming back again. _You love him. Maybe not yet. But you're falling for him, and you know it. _

She silently whimpered at the thought and gripped the bed sheets with her spare hand. And her chest was heaving painfully as the two opposite blood was conflicting against each other, slowly consuming her with darkness. She then realized Jonathan was staring at her. She flinched and tried to hide the hand she used to trace the features of his face but Jonathan was faster. He grabbed her hand with amusement lingering in his eyes and brought her hand close to his lips, then he kissed it while staring at her.

Her eyes widened at the gesture and tried to pull her hand back but Jonathan was stronger. He wouldn't let her hand go. Instead of letting it go, he intertwined his fingers around hers and pulled her towards him. She let out a soft gasp as she found herself locked into his steel embrace. Her heart raced and she blinked furiously as she tried to register what was happening. Her muscles tensed as she felt Jonathan's cool breath on her neck.

"Relax Clary. Just try to sleep." He whispered in the dark. Brushing his lips against her cheek. She shivered.

Her mind raced and she wanted to scream _how can I sleep when you're this close? _Moreover, she was afraid Jace would see them. But after hearing Jace's soft snores she could let herself relax a bit. Jonathan began to hum _You are My Sunshine _softly all the while burying his hand under the crook of her neck. Jonathan let his free hand wander off and stroke Clary's hair continuing his little song. Clary felt her pulse slow down into a gentle steady rhythm and her eyelids drooping. Whether she actually heard Jonathan whisper _Goodnight Clary_ or dream of it she doesn't know.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes slowly at the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. Her eyes slowly adjusted to her familiar bedroom. Light was pouring in through her window and she just remained still for a minute with her eyes closed. She felt good - the first time in 4 weeks. She didn't wake up again in cold sweat or struggle from nightmares. Clary smiled slowly and let out a long sigh and turned her face to look beside her. Both boys were gone and there were indents where the two boys were lying yesterday night. From the sizzling noise from the downstairs kitchen and the water running she guessed that the two boys finished training already, and that Jace was cooking breakfast and Jonathan was in the showers.

The feeling of Jonathan's steel grip around her arms and waist emerged again, and she shook her head and tried to push the thought down. It was nothing, really. She decided it was just a brother and sisterly act. And honestly, it felt really really good. He hummed her to sleep, so she could fall asleep easily without any troubles about nightmares, she noted. A very brotherly act. And so what if he hugged her? Brothers and sisters do it all the time. And that kiss on her hand... Clary closed her eyes and tried to feel the cool touch of Jonathan's lips on her hand on again. She shivered at the thought. Her eyes fluttered open and she decided to ignore the kiss as a snide voice whispered in her head: _oh yeah. That sure is brotherly. Brothers kiss their sister's hands like "all" the time_. She screamed into her pillow in frustration just when she heard Jace yelling downstairs "Clary if you don't come down _right_ now you won't get breakfast!"

Clary rolled her eyes. She could sense his irritation. He was always annoyed at her for waking up early. Jace was _such _a motherbird sometimes. I bet he cleaned my room today morning before going to training, Clary thought as she recognized her spotless room as well as her bathroom, its marble floor now devoid of bloody glass shards. She heaved herself out of bed and put on a sweater before going downstairs.

When she neared the kitchen, Jace was already on the table taking a bite of his toast and Jonathan was across him drinking coffee while watching _Shadowhunters Daily_. She has always wondered how Jonathan could receive the news parcel especially when they were still on run. When she asked, Jonathan gave her a mischievous smile and just winked, "I have my own ways, sister."

She sat beside Jace and started eating her scrambled eggs when she realized a scratch on Jonathan's cheek. Clary froze and her eyes widened in shock. Jonathan _never _got hurt like that. Even if he _did _get hurt he would immediately draw an iratze to heal himself. It was impossible for Jonathan to leave the wound unattended to. Jonathan seemed to have noticed Clary's stare and shrugged.

"I lost." He said as lightly as he could but she knew that he was pretending to be calm and indifferent. She looked at Jace sitting beside her, with a smug smile on his face. Clary looked at him in awe, then felt her emotions plummage. _If Jace could win him, why couldn't "I"? _She frowned. But she still pat Jace on the back and said "Good for you Jace." Then grinned as she saw Jonathan scowling. "Oh come on, Jonathan. You're not the almighty okay? _Someone _should beat you at least _once._" She said as she rolled her eyes. She meant it as a joke but she flinched as Jonathan's eyes hardened.

"Yes. But Jace shouldn't be the one to beat me. I'll keep this scar until I gain my victory again. This would be the first and last time I let you win Jace Wayland." He snarled and he left the kitchen, and Clary flinched again when she heard his bedroom door slam. She heard Jace sigh. "That stupid idiot. Such a child isn't he? Ladies and gentlemen, meet my brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Clary yelled in a booming voice like a radiostar MC, loud enough so that Jonathan could hear her voice from upstairs. Jace chuckled and began toying with Clary's hair. "Stop _provoking him_ Clary Morgenstern. And you're a horrible MC." I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right. Provoking him would only make things worse. But still, she couldn't believe that _that _was the brother that was holding her in a tight embrace yesterday night. And she couldn't stop rolling her eyes as she thought of how her brother was saying he won't heal himself until he wins Jace again. It was exactly what shefelt like yesterday when she refused to draw an iratze on herself. She sighed.

Jace left the kitchen first, saying he wanted to go to the piano room and just spend the day there. I felt a smile creep up to my face. Of course Jace would want to be there. It was the only place where Jace felt safe and at ease. "Hey, meet you there later?" I yelled after him, and smiled again when he waved his right hand. I finished my breakfast quickly realizing how late is was and she still didn't start on her training yet. She left the plate inside the sink and rushed out the kitchen when she saw her sketchbook lying open on top of the sitting room shelf. She realized that she completely forgot about when she fell asleep on the sofa yesterday, then realized Jonathan must've put her into bed.

As she took hold of her sketchbook she realized that her angle wings, hers, Jonathan's, and Jace's, were all smudge in black colorpencil. She frowned and realized it must've been Jonathan. She scowled in fury. _How DARE he do something to my drawing!_ She liked her original drawing - the one where they all had _white_ angel wings. But considering her brother's condition right now, she decided that it wasn't the best idea to go and confront him about the sketchbook. Instead she stomped up to her bedroom and put on stretchable black pants and a comfortable shirt. She felt her sudden rage slowly subside as she heard a tinkling of a melody, soft as a baby's lullaby, come out of the piano room. She smiled and walked downstairs to the training room.

* * *

Clary was panting and she soon collapsed on the cold wooden floor of the training room. She checked the time. 10 past 4. Close enough. She thought and groaned as she heaved herself up. Her body was screaming in protest as she slowly made her way to turn the lights off. Then she heard a sound from the weapons room. She raised her eyebrows as she began to think about what could possibly be in there. _Did something drop? _She wondered as she made her way towards the weapons room. She was irritated because all she wanted to do was to take a hot shower and possibly go to the piano room and join Jace.

She glanced inside. It was dark and eerie. She never really liked the weapons room. It emitted a dark and cold aura, and Clary seriously considered to hang up colorful drawings around the room to brighten the room. But she gave up on the idea because she didn't want to waste any of her drawings for a _weapons room._ There it was again- a rough sound, as if scraping rusty metal together. She frowned at the noise, annoyed because she could really see nothing. There was no one - or nothing - inside the room.

Then she heard it again. The _scrack-scrack-scrack _noise. And this time she strained her ears to listen to it. She then felt her hair stand up, as she realized in dread. The sound was coming from right above her.


	3. Fire in Your Eyes

**hey there! So excited to post the next chapter xD as always, thanks for all your amazing reviews/favorites/and follows *gush***

**Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for all the grammar mistakes & typos in the previous chapter... It was 12 am and I kinda lost my mind and didn't really have time to go over everything ;P Anyways, without further adieu - Abigail**

**ps. I made up all the demon species and names in this chapter. lol that's entirely my fault but really, I had too. xD (not trying to twist CC's story or anything haha)**

**warning: this chapter is LONG. So yeah. Don't kill me for that.**

* * *

"Alright, meet you there in 5 minutes." Isabelle Lightwood was hung up her phone while wearing her black Shadowhunter gear. The New York Institute was on full alert - well that was bit of an understatement. The "entire" NewYork area was on full alert now that they've spotted Jace. Isabelle was supposed to meet Alec and the others, as well as Luke's clan by Magnus's apartment for their meeting. She stared out the window while putting on a light corduroy jacket since the weather was getting colder now. She tied her hair in a messy bun and shoved her cell phone inside the pockets. She could see the training room just across her window, the other part of the Institute, and as she stared at the separate part of the building, she felt her heart sadden at the thought of Jace - he was always fond of the training room and he stayed the longest training there.

She was both shocked and happy to hear Jace was finally spotted, and that they could actually do something now they've got a clue to where to start. But she was still afraid of facing Jace and most importantly.. Clary. And she believed everyone had the same thought. She dreamed of both of them often, Clary now with black eyes gleaming with savage murder like Jonathan and Jace's hands painted in red blood. She shuddered at the thought and furrowed her delicate eyebrows. _I should get going,_ she thought. She grabbed her stele and coiled her golden whip around her arms and sheathed her dagger before she went out her bedroom.

Alec was restless. He closed his eyes and tried not to stare at Magnus, who was sitting at the opposite end of the leather sofa. He hung up his phone call with Izzy a minute ago, and it was hard to pretend that he was plainly bored in this silence. Magnus didn't seem like he was having any trouble, Alec thought, disgruntled. Magnus was humming softly, one hand flipping the page of the White Book, the other hand stroking Chairman Meow's head. Alec was annoyed at how he was always the first one to arrive at Magnus's apartment and he planned to throw a fit when they all arrived. Alec eyed the cat, his eyes narrowing, then at Magnus's hand stroking the cat.

Magnus sighed, aware of Alec's stare, closed the book with a soft _thump _and got up, shooing the cat away. Startled, Alec quickly looked at the nearby clock, pretending he was staring at the clock for the entire moment. "Tea, Alexander?" Magnus asked while shuffling to the kitchen. Alec hesitated before answering, then said "yeah." hoping his voice didn't waver.

The door opened just in time Magnus returned to the sitting room with two cups of tea. Magnus glanced at the doorway then said, "Simon and Isabelle." But Alec didn't listen. He just stared at the two cups. The one was bright red, covered in sparkly glitter paint, the other blue and white, in an elegant plain design. These were the cups they bought when they traveled to Peru, he realized, his eye slightly widening. Magnus noticed his stare and said, his face impassive, "The other cups were all used. Didn't want to wash them." and handed Alec his blue cup. Alec remained silent and received the cup of tea.

Soon enough, everyone came. Luke, Jocelyn, Isabelle and Simon, and Maia and Jordan walked in and entered the sitting room, their faces grey and grim, but eyes now full of hope. "So, let me get just get this clear. Jace was spotted in Paris, yes? Do you think they got another one of those dimension shifting houses like last time?" Maia raised her hand and questioned. "It _is _a possibility, yes. Another one of my warlock associates over Paris recognized the unstable frequency where Jace materialized out of thin air. Probably set up an invisible ward all over the house, but you get my point." Magnus pondered, his fingers lightly drumming on the surface of his glittery tea cup. "If Jace is alive.. So is Clary."

Everyone remained silent when Jocelyn spoke, her face grim and mouth pursed in a tight line, but her eyes full of determination. Luke put an arm over her and managed to squeeze her shoulders gently. "Of course she is. Clary's strong. We'll get both of them." Luke promised her. "If they got one of those houses, then shouldn't we hurry? They could move through another dimension again." Isabelle questioned and Alec slowly nodded, as if he wanted to make the same question. Magnus nodded too, while saying yes. "It's highly likely, but we shouldn't be too rash. We need to be careful. The invisible wards they set up aren't normal wards. They run on extreme demonic energy, and if we aren't too careful, the house would just vanish again by itself. Our best shot is to first secure the house's likely base dimensions, so we can wait there until the house materializes again. And I'm pretty sure the house moved to another dimension already- " Isabelle's eye widened and her mouth opened in protest but Magnus raised a hand to stop her. "But it's okay. We still have a lead. We know that Paris is one of their base dimensions. We just have to figure out the other ones." Simon's eye brows furrowed, "How will we know how many base dimensions there are?" he questioned, a tinge of worry and irritation in his voice.

Magnus's lips curved into a mischievous smile as he said "There are a total of.. seven."

* * *

Clary flew her eyes open and frowned at the pounding pain behind her head. "Ugh.." She groaned as she catalogued her injuries through her mind. She definitely had a minor concussion.. And a few broken ribs, and a few cuts on her arms and legs, as well as the shallow cut on her back. Clary squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again and repeated the gesture, trying to blink away the piercing pain. Though her demon blood heightened her ability to suppress pain, pain was still pain - and it hurt badly.

She remembered the ambush clearly. No sooner than she recognized the sound was coming from directly above her, she raised her head, and the _thing _lashed out at her, causing a shallow cut on her back. She got up quickly doing a backflip, and saw the demon. Its body covered in black ichor, coughing up blood. _Was it already dying? How did it even come in here? _She wondered incredulously as she slowly unsheathed her dagger. The _thing _appeared to be a Rughker demon, a reptilian species, she remembered it in a page from Jonathan's _Encyclopedia of Downworlders and Demons_. The demon stopped coughing and froze. Then it turned its face - or what is appeared to be a face, towards her. She froze as the demon opened its mouth and grinned, its sharp broken teeth covered in black demon blood. And slowly, its eyes opened, in brilliant red, and it was staring straight at her.

She didn't waste another second - she lunged herself towards the demon, plunging her dagger deep into the demon's heart. But the demon didn't budge, instead, it spat blood at her, but she whirled to side just in time. But the demon extended its long claws and grasped Clary's ankles, slamming her hard on the floor. She groaned and blamed herself for not moving fast enough. She wanted to get close to her dagger, now stuck in the demon's chest, but her eyes widened in shock as she saw her dagger slowly going inside and vanishing inside the demon's chest. The demon growled and a sharp ripping noise pierced her ears. She gasped as the black ichor splattered to the floor, and as the demon's skin ripped open, as if _something else_ was ripping its skin from the inside.

The Rughker demon's skin fell, and something else came out from the inside. She furrowed her eyebrows at the overwhelming stench. Then she saw the figure amidst the darkness. _Clary. _

She allowed a small strangled noise to escape from her throat. _No. This can't be happening. Her hallucinations were getting worse. Was the demon just now ever real? Why was "she" there? _Clary felt her hands shake and told herself, _get a "grip" Clary. The girl's not real. _It couldn't be an Agramon. She knew clearly what her fears were, and her old self wasn't exactly on her list of "Things I'm scared of". _Then why was it taking form of her old self? _Clary bared her teeth in frustration. One thing she knew for sure was that the Rughker demon _was real_, considering the stench around the room. But she couldn't decide whether the girl in front of her was real or another one of her hallucinations.

_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Am I correct?_

The girl's mouth didn't move, its pale face just stared back at her. But she heard the sharp voice in her head, talking to her. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?" Clary demanded. The girl's thin lips curved into an evil smile.

_I am nobody. But then - I'm also everybody._

Clary frowned and gritted her teeth. "Enough with the riddles. I guess you'll tell me as soon as I pin you down." She snarled as she repositioned herself into combat position while moving her hand to grab another dagger lying on the weapons cabinet. The girl's eye flashed red, and within seconds, she, or _it_ was on top of Clary, sneering.

_You never learn girl, do you?_

"Get _off _me!" She snarled and try shoving the girl away but the girl didn't budge, even an inch. It was horrible to see a demon, that looked exactly like her, except with green eyes, attack her. The girl just maintained her bemused expression, and viciously grasped a hunk of Clary's hair and pulled Clary up close so she could whisper into her ear.

"I know your secrets and I know how you can fix them."

_What secrets? _Clary frowned. _Oh, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I can just hear your blood gushing in your veins.. The two of you fighting against each other. The angel and demon. The white and black. The different sides of you fighting to win control. Don't look like you're so surprised. I've observed you for over a month now, going inside your head every night. _Clary's eye widened and she felt her anger build up. "That was... you?" The girl laughed. _You've got quite a problem there, Clary. Between your golden boy and.. your own brother._ Clary snarled and felt her heart pace quicken within her chest. "Don't you _dare - _"

"What? That you're falling for your own _brother?_ Quite dashing, really, your brother. The prince of death.. The fallen angel.. worthy titles indeed." The girl purred, her eyes turning from green to black now, as she was revealing her true demonic nature. For many times Clary struggled to push the girl off her chest again and again but without success. The girl wore a bemused face and continued to stare into Clary's eyes. Clary bit her lower lip and felt the rusty taste of blood. She was angry at how this demon girl could talk about her problems out loud. The problems she so wanted to hide for all these years. "You might want to be careful Clary. Your brother.. If he realizes that you hadn't completely submitted to the demon blood.. He might actually _kill you._" Clary froze and felt as if the girl punched her in the guts and felt the air inside her lungs beat out.

The girl laughed incredulously, "Why are you so surprised Clary? Don't tell me.. You don't think Jonathan could do it? Oh, but he _will_ Clary. You foolish little girl. If he realizes that you are still struggling with your past identity, let me tell you.. He won't be happy. He thinks you've already transformed, but he's becoming suspicious now." The girl said with a savage satisfaction as she gazed down at Clary who remained frozen in place.

_I can help you, Clary Morgenstern. I can help you fully succumb to the demon inside of you. _

Her voice was tempting, so tempting... And Clary's demonic side was growling, yearning for it. Yearning for her to yield and accept her demon blood. "How?" Clary demanded, her voice barely a whisper. But the girl heard it, and her lips curved into a cruel smile. _Let's not rush things shall we? _Clary scowled, she was irritated by the girl's condescending behavior towards her.

_I'll help you. Soon. But you must help me in return. _

Clary was furious. "What _are _you? The Seelie Queen version 2.0?" She felt her voice rising and she timidly hoped that Jonathan, or Jace will listen to her and come down to rescue her. But she silenced herself when she felt long talons choking the breath out of her. _Don't push it sweety. Now I want you to listen to me very careful if you want my help. I need you to go back to the Seventh Sacred Tomb and lift its wards. After you three escaped from there, the Shadowhunters set up wards all over the area so no one, or nothing, can enter or leave. I need you to lift it. My kin.. they're trapped in there. They managed to hide from the Shadowhunters but they couldn't escape before the wards were activated._ "And how are you so sure that I can get in there? You said it - no one can enter the place." Clary declared in a matter-of-fact tone. _Yes, I did say that. But you can Clary. You haven't fully succumbed to the demon blood. So you are not yet fully demon, and you're not a full angle either. You'll create a paradox, and it will confuse the code. You can get in there._

Clary took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt the hard pressure on her chest lighten. The demon stood up and was offering her hand towards Clary. "So. Do we have a deal?" Clary sighed in exasperation and stared into the demon's beady eyes, disgusted at how the deal was so one-sided and unfair. "How can I call you back?" She asked. The demon chuckled. _That's easy Clary. Just.. look into the mirror. I'm there - always watching you._ The demon's beady eyes curved into a crescent moon shape, showing her jagged teeth as she grinned in glee. Clary stared at the demon's talons, feeling hesitant. But she had to do this. Though deep in her heart she wanted to believe that Jonathan would do no such thing as to kill her, she had to be sure. She wanted to get rid of the confusion raging in her mind every morning as the two sides battled each other twenty-four seven. She sighed and grasped the demon's talon, but she didn't feel anything. She was grasping empty air, and she realized - the demon was gone.

* * *

Clary staggered into the empty sitting room as she tried to ignore her battered ribs, cuts, and her headache. She was in dire need of the iratze and sleep. She whimpered in pain as she tried to walk upstairs, but she had to stop every few seconds because of the pain. She had to get up there quick, before Jonathan or Jace saw her, she thought in grim determination. When she got to her bedroom door, she opened the door weakly and shut it immediately, before anyone saw her. She closed her eyes as she slid down the door and remained like that for a few seconds. _Inhale Exhale Inhale Exhale In-_

Clary felt dread. She stopped short and felt her lungs vanish. She couldn't breath. Because right on top of her bed - was Jonathan. He was staring at her. He was raking her body with his midnight black eyes, containing black fire; he was trying to suppress his fury each second, but failing to do so each and every time. He knew that those weren't normal wounds she could inflict upon herself through training. She was attacked by someone. And he wasn't happy with both of them. He was going to hunt them down, and bathe in their _blood._ They were going to regret that they attacked her. His mind was racing as he thought of all the ways he could torture the one who attacked Clary. It wasn't until two minutes later Clary broke the dead silence.

"What are you doing in my room?" Clary asked timidly and Jonathan just glared at her. Clary knew that look and she knew that she wasn't going to get away easily. "I don't know sister. For boring trivial reasons. But I don't think yours would be. _Why. are_. _you_. _hurt?_" Jonathan clenched his teeth as he spat the words out pronouncing each and every syllable correctly and loudly. He knew Clary won't tell him.

"I was training stupid. I'm going to take a bath. Don't mess up my room too much. Jace's going to kill us both if we mess it up again." Clary rolled her eyes and hoped she sounded casual and indifferent as she stumbled into the bathroom wincing in pain. She took off her clothes and wrapped herself in a big towel, frowning at the big gash and cuts all over her body, as well as the bruises that were blossoming on her legs. Her bathtub filled with hot water within seconds and she was just about to bolt the door when Jonathan kicked the door open with his feet. Clary gasped in shock as she saw the deep indentation Jonathan had created on the wooden door. "What-?" She wanted to scream at him for his rude gesture but instead - whimpered as soon as Jonathan brutally grabbed her wrists and her chin. "Look. at. me. Clary Adele Morgenstern." He snarled, his eye glinting with madness as he bared his teeth. "Let me go Jonathan. You're hurting me!" She cried as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She felt her wrists go numb from the brutal pressure Jonathan was exerting.

"I really have no idea what's going on with you these days Clary Morgenstern, but I _will not _tolerate you getting hurt for no reason. Moreover, I will not tolerate you hiding things from me." She could now feel his cold sweet breath, just inches away, and she felt her heart race. "And what if I _do_ hide things from you? Are you going to kill me? You can't - I'm your _sister_ Jonathan Morgenstern." She hissed in pain as she felt Jonathan give another brutal squeeze to her wrists. Without the full time to register the pain completely, she was suddenly thrashing inside the hot tub, with Jonathan pressuring her from above. He was drowning her - Clary realized. Then she remembered the demon's voice telling her from earlier - _He might actually kill you Clary. _She felt her mind go blank as she squeezed her eyes shut to shove the voice away.

She gurgled water and gasped, inhaling cold air as Jonathan pulled her arm, making her waist come out of the water. "What was that sister? Are you finally telling me what's wrong?" He stared coldly down at Clary. They were both inside the hot water, yet Clary felt her heart freeze. She couldn't tell him. If he knew.. then he'll find out. And he could kill her. She made a bitter smile at the irony. Getting killed by the boy she loved right now - her own brother, her blood kin. But then - It was she who killed her own father wasn't it? She'd felt nothing when her own father died right in front of her. She wondered whether Jonathan would be the same when he killed her. Her eyes saddened at the thought.

Jonathan tightened his grip on Clary's shoulders and lightened it immediately when he felt her flinch . _Stubborn girl. Why aren't you telling me? I need to know so I can protect you. I have to know. _He scowled in frustration. "I can't tell you Jonathan. Not right now. I'm sorry." She told him, her eyes cast downwards. "You should get out of the tub. You're soaking wet." Jonathan felt his fury rising again. "Don't try to change the subject." "I'm not. I told you - I'll tell you _later._" Clary protested, her voice rising. She glanced towards her bedroom door, afraid Jace might walk in on them, but she realized Jonathan bolted the door shut and had already drawn a silence rune on the door before coming inside the bathroom. She saw Jonathan stand up, getting out of the tub, making a puddle on the bathroom floor. "Come out. I'll draw the iratze for you." He told her in a resigned voice.

She sighed. She rose up and felt her head spin. She got out of the tub, entering her bedroom, dripping water all over the carpet. She could already see Jace's disapproving glare. Then she saw Jonathan drying his hair with a small tower and noticed that he too, was dripping water over the carpet. Jace was going to kill them both. She walked over to her closet next to where Jonathan was standing and got her bathrobe out and put it on quickly, shivering in the cold air. She then plopped down on the bed. Her head was spinning and she felt as if her legs were jelly. Jonathan saw the condition Clary was in and he got his stele out and sat close to her. He took her arm, gently this time, and frowned at the bruises on her wrists. _I did that._ He recognized. His expression was impassive as he drew the iratze on her, conscious of her silent whimpers and winces.

"Will you tell me now?" His voice was devoid of any emotions, his tone deadpan as he questioned her.

For the next five minutes she felt the words tumbling out of her mouth. She briefly talked about being attacked by the demon she's never seen before, and she was extremely careful not to talk about the deal she'd made with the demon or how the demon took the appearance of her old self. She twisted the story a bit and simply said that she fought with the demon and the demon threatened to come back if she didn't do what it wanted - that is, lifting the wards. She could see Jonathan's eye glint dangerously like dead stars in the midnight sky. His eyes wandered around Clary's pale face, his brows furrowing in fury and distress as he stared at the new scars now taking place as her cuts stitched itself back again due to the iratze.

"I.. I'm sorry." Clary said as soon as she felt her pain subside. Her eyes bore into Jonathan's. It was dark, full of unfathomable evil that she could never comprehend, but it wasn't anything like the demon's beady eyes she encountered earlier. Jonathan's was cold and suffocating, but she could see sadness. And she could see longing and love. She saw her pale reflection from his eyes and realized that she too, was staring into him with the same longing. Jonathan sighed and brought his hands up to cup her face gently. She felt her pulse quicken as she inhaled his cool scent. She wanted him - but she bit her tongue, drawing blood, as she scolded herself to stop thinking about him.

He longed for her - he wanted to pull her in his tight embrace like yesterday night, and lock his blood red lips on her cherry lips, and consume her until there was nothing left of her. He wanted to crush her in his arms and break her bones until she cried out his name. He wanted to inhale her sweet and loving scent that remained even after her transformation into a dark Shadowhunter. He wanted to land his lips on the crook of her neck, listen to her blood rushing through her blue veins visible under her pale translucent skin, and bite her soft skin and lick her blood. Why shouldn't he? She was his. And he was hers. They were made for each for each other.

They both stared at each other with burning intensity in dead silence. Jonathan's slender hands were still gently clutching Clary's face. She then felt him leaning towards her and pausing just a few inches away from her face. His eye bore into hers, the cold black fire in his eyes licking her cold heart, consuming her. She knew it was wrong - but she didn't flinch or move away from him. Jonathan grabbed her waist tightly with one hand, lowering her down so she was lying below him on the bed. She felt him inhale her scent deeply, brushing his cool lips against her burning skin. She shivered as he pressed his lips tightly on her collarbones. _She's so small. And fragile.. _He thought as he traced down her neckline with a feather touch of his lips, feeling her delicate bones beneath her perfect skin.

Clary gasped when she felt Jonathan's sharp teeth pierce her skin. She flinched violently and felt a gush of blood spill, trickling down to the cover of the mattress, as if there were red poppies blossoming on her bed. Then she saw his ruby red lips glistening with her blood, just barely a few inches above her lips, and heard him whisper, "You are mine Clary. You know it." And she did. She knew that she was his and he was hers. _They were meant for each other _she remembered his words.

She slid her eyes shut. And he kissed her - locking her in his tight embrace that she knew so well. He let out a low animalistic growl as he felt her kiss him back, their hearts were beating in synch, the two opposite poles were finally together at last. Clary felt her eyebrows furrow as she felt the guilty conscious nagging her heart reminding her of Jace - but she didn't want to think about it. Not now. Not when she was getting what she craved for so long. The demon inside her grinned in joy, cackling in satisfaction, and reared its ugly head.

Jonathan slid his fingers into the locks of her soft velvety red curls that were now scattered across the white bed. He bit her lower lip softly, exhaling harshly in excitement when he heard her let out a soft moan. Clary pulled her chin up and opened her mouth, allowing him to send shivers down to her spine. She bit his lower lip back, but this time drawing blood, and Jonathan looked at her in fascination as she licked the blood away now dribbling down his chin. She slid her hand to the back of his cool neck, pressing it against her body and felt him kiss her back with unyielding passion and enthusiasm. She let out little gasps in between the deep kisses trying to breath in air but Jonathan didn't let her. He wanted to consume her. He wanted to inhale that ethereal voice she had, the one that made him think of the tinkling of bells during Christmas - He wanted to love her until she broke. And no one could stop him - not even _Jace._

Jonathan finally broke away - his lips curved up in a smug smile of satisfaction - one of his fingers touching his lips, now ripped. Clary was breathless and was relieved as she gulped in the cold air, feeling her lungs expand once again. All the while, Jonathan and Clary still grasped tightly on each other their face still close enough so their nose could brush each other's. Clary blushed as she gazed at his lips, realizing it was she who caused the wound. _That was completely unnecessary - _She thought and made a soft sigh as she realized her demon blood had piked her emotions high, making her savage.

She gently shoved Jonathan away and heaved herself to get up into a sitting position. Jonathan continued to stare at her, admiring her features. Her long lashes, battering feebly against her cheek whenever she blinked.. Her tall nose so alike his.. Her sharp jaw and cheekbones.. Her pale skin.. Her slender fingers.. And her blood red hair came to him as an exotic feature, something so different, something from the Fairchild blood line. He leaned towards her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Clary didn't resist but sighed when he pulled away again. "Clarissa Morgenstern." he called her and she looked at him. "You are mine - Remember that." and Clary nodded, her eyes locked into his.

Clary was still staring into Jonathan's eyes when she became aware of someone at her doorframe. _Jace __- _her eyes widened. _How long was he here? Did he hear us talking? Did he see us kissing? _"Hello there, Jace." Jonathan said casually as if nothing had ever happened. But Jace was staring at Clary. His expression composed and impassive. She felt her blood gush through her veins fast and her palms were already sweaty as she felt his piercing gaze. Her heart thumped in panic and desperation. _  
_

"Seems like you were having a brotherly sister moment there-" Jace opened his mouth. _He saw. He saw everything. _Clary realized, her face draining of color. "I was waiting for you Clary. But I guess you were busy." He glared at them both before tearing his eyes away from Clary and turned away and walked out. Clary flinched when she heard the loud slam of his bedroom door. _It's all my fault. I shouldn't have.. I shouldn't have started this._ She felt her nails digs in to her palms as she clenched her fist.

_Love destroys._ How could I forget that? Clary clenched her teeth as she stared at the doorway where Jace had just been. She felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. _Was that even possible?_


End file.
